1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fabric cover for a seatbelt buckle and, more particularly, pertains to a fabric cover for a seatbelt buckle with resilient springs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of seatbelt buckle anchor covers are known in the prior art. More specifically, seatbelt buckle anchor covers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of telescoping cover for a seatbelt buckle anchor are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art in U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,563 to Lentz illustrates a seatbelt buckle with a plastic cover. U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,530 to Spurrier discloses a vehicle seatbelt metal buckle temperature insulating cover. U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,162 to Forgettetal discloses a seatbelt anchor cover. U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,209 to Alarcion discloses a safety belt buckle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,878 to Duiki discloses a buckle switch. U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,924 to Happel et al., discloses a laminated seatbelt buckle.
In this respect, the fabric cover for a seatbelt buckle according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of fabric cover for a seatbelt buckle with resilient springs.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved fabric cover for a seatbelt buckle which can be used for fabric cover for a seatbelt buckle with resilient springs. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.